Sé lo que hicisteis el último Halloween
by Nayal
Summary: De la autora de My-Halloween, ahora en sus pantallas (de ordenador), "Sé lo que hicisteis el último Halloween". De nuevo vemos a nuestras himes favoritas en una situación terrorífica, muahahahaha! (Ejem, me atraganté...)


**Sé lo que hicisteis el último Halloween**

La lluvia caía copiosamente sobre los árboles. Las gotas repiqueteaban insistentemente en las ventanas. El viento ululaba, golpeando las puertas de madera, y los rayos iluminaban una pequeña cabaña escondida en medio del bosque. Los truenos resonaban en las montañas y en los cristales. Una voz grave se dirigió al grupo que allí se reunía:

- Ara, ¿un poco más de té?

A lo que contestó otra voz más grave.

- ¿Qué te pasa en la voz? – Dijo una chica con el pelo azul muy largo.

- Ara, nada. Es que estaba poniéndome en situación. – Respondió la castaña ya con una voz más dulce.

- Esta bubuzuke, siempre queriendo dar la pota. – Respondió una rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

- Es nota, Haruka-chan. – Aportó una chica con gafas y pelo castaño corto.

- Shizuru tiene razón, hay que ponerse en situación. Si no, no tiene gracia la cosa. – Dijo una pelirroja con mucha "pechonalidad". - ¡Vamos a contar historias de terror!

- ¡Vale! ¡Yo empiezo! – Dijo otra chica con el pelo rojo también. - La otra noche, cuando estaba sola en mi habitación... – empezó a decir con la cara iluminada por una linterna - desde fuera, en algún lugar...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Quiso saber la chica pelirroja de grandes pechos.

- Olí una ventosidad que no era mía...

- Eso es de otro anime, Midori-chan.- Dijo despreocupadamente una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, mientras se soplaba las uñas.

- Ara, pues yo el otro día me levanté hablando japonés estándar... – dijo la castaña de ojos rojos.

- Shizuru, eso también es de otro anime. Del mismo, de hecho. Aunque la verdad sí que daría miedito. Ya es con tu acento y a veces me tiemblan las piernas... – dijo la chica del pelo azul.

- Ara, eso es porque te gusto, tonta. – Respondió Shizuru guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Umpf! – La chica de pelo azul puso mala cara y cruzó los brazos.

- ¡Vamos, Natsuki! Ya va siendo hora de que admitas tus sentimientos por Shizuru...- Dijo Midori-chan echando un trago de cerveza. El té no era lo suyo.

- Sí, ya. Cuando admitas que no tienes 17 años... – Respondió Natsuki.

- ¡Pues claro que tengo 17 años! ¡Ferpectamente! – Respondió Midori ya un poco achispada.

- Lo que yo decía... – Respondió Natsuki.

- ¿De quién ha sido la idea de venir aquí? Esto es muy aburrido... – Dijo la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes limándose las uñas.

- ¡Es para celebrar Halloween! ¡Había que venir a un sitio donde diera miedo para contar historias terroríficas, Nao! - Respondió la de grandes pechos.

- Lo que tú digas, Mai... – Nao siguió limpiándose las uñas.

- ¿Por qué hemos venido a este sitio en concreto? Aparte de ser una cabaña perdida en el bosque, con una noche de perros, en un lugar apartado de toda civilización... – Dijo Natsuki, cada vez con la voz más baja, acabando con un escalofrío.

- No te preocupes, mi Natsuki. Yo te protegeré. – Dijo Shizuru llena de seguridad, acercándose para abrazarla.

- Ejem, no necesito protección. – Dijo Natsuki de forma altiva, separándose un poco de esas manos lascivas.

- Bueno, de hecho, hay una leyenda sobre este lugar... – empezó a decir la chica de gafas.

- ¿Una merienda? ¡Jajaja! Eso no da miedo, Yukino. – Respondió Haruka riéndose.

- Leyenda, Harruka-chan... Pues veréis... – Yukino se puso muy seria.- Corren rumores de que en la noche de Halloween se ve a una jinete sin cabeza que va por los caminos con una katana para cortar las cabezas de los que se cruzan con ella. La llaman...

"¡IIIIIIIHHHHHHHH!" Se oyó relinchar a un caballo cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Eso qué ha, hip, sido? – Dijo Midori-chan asomándose a la ventana.

- ¿Qué es, qué es? – Dijo una chica muy vivaracha de pelo negro y trenzas, asomándose también a la ventana.

- Creo que es un jinete ¡hip! – Dijo Midori señalando hacia fuera.

Todas las chicas se asomaron a la ventana, y lo que vieron les puso los cabellos de punta. Una figura con traje de sacerdotisa estaba montada sobre un caballo. En sus manos llevaba una katana, dispuesta a rebanar cabezas.

- ¡Chikane-chaaaaaannnnnn! – Dijo con voz grave la jinete.

- ¡Es Himeko Hollow! – Chilló toda asustada Yukino.

- Pero, ¿no decías que no tenía cabeza? – Dijo Natuski, observando que la jinete sí que tenía cabeza.

- Sí, pero como si no la tuviera... – respondió Yukino, con cara aterrorizada.

"Cotocló, cotocló..." Resonaron los cascos del caballo.

- ¡Se acerca hacia la entrada! ¡Huyamos por la puerta de atrás! – Yukino estaba en modo "Scary movie" on.

- Pero, ¿qué quiere? Ya tiene cabeza... – Preguntó Natuski, toda pensativa.

- Creo que quiere un cerebro... – Respondió Shizuru, con su pose de pensar, apoyando un codo en el otro brazo y con el dedo índice apoyado en la barbilla. - ¡Ara! ¡No le podemos dar la cabeza de Nao-chan!

- Ja, ja... eres muy graciosa, Shizuru. – Respondió Nao.- Yo por si acaso me voy... – con lo cual salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás, hacia el interior del bosque.

- A lo mejor quiere resguardarse de la tormenta. Ya empieza a hacer frío. Se acerca el invierno*... – Dijo Haruka toda pensativa.

- ¡No! ¡Haruka-chan! ¡Viene para cortarnos las cabezas! – Le dijo su amiga del alma.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Si viene a eso, yo lucharé contra ella! ¡Hay que tener agallas! – Dijo Haruka lanzándose contra la jinete.

- Creo que tú tampoco sirves, Suzushiro-san...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La katana de Himeko se cernía sobre la cabeza de la rubia chillona.

- ¡Nooooo! ¡Haruka-chan! – Yukino fue hacia Haruka, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con un silbido, la hoja de la katana cruzó los aires e hizo que la cabeza de Haruka se desprendiera de sus hombros, de forma muy gore (en fin, no voy a dar detalles, pero la cosa era bastante fea de ver**).

Yukino recogió la banda que Haruka le dio en un gesto justo antes de morir. Inmediatamente después, la hoja de acero separó su cabeza de su cuerpo.

- Yo creo que deberíamos irnos... – Dijo Natsuki toda preocupada.

- ¡Hime sentai! ¡Vamos a vengar las muertes de nuestras compañeras! – Dijo Midori-chan envalentonándose y yendo hacia Himeko, sin salir de su borrachera.

"¡Flash!" Otra cabeza rodando.

- Pues parece que todavía quiere más cerebros... – Dijo Mai, llorando a lágrima viva, ante el horroroso espectáculo que se presentaba ante ella.

- Si es que la culpa la tienen los guionistas de Kannazuki no miko... si le hubieran dado al menos una neurona, no estaría tan faltica la pobre... – Dijo Natsuki mirando también a los cuerpos sin cabeza de sus amigas.

- Yo propongo que huyamos.- Dijo Shizuru, que no se había traído su naginata.

- ¡Secundo la moción! – Dijo Natsuki, que no le gustaba nada cómo se iban desarrollando los hechos.

Así pues, las himes que quedaban, esto es, Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki y Shizuru, huyeron de la cabaña.

"Cotocló, cotocló" Los cascos del caballo se aproximaban inexorablemente a las himes, que luchaban en medio de la tormenta por encontrar refugio. Estaban perdidas en medio de la maleza, cuando divisaron un camino. En él vieron una diligencia parada.

- ¿Os llevo a algún sitio, nenas? – Dijo una Nao toda presuntuosa desde la ventanilla de la diligencia.

- Nao, ¿de dónde has sacado este carruaje? – Dijo Mai, un poco recelosa. – Te habrás dado cuenta de que no tiene caballos...

- Ya. Me lo ha dejado una chica llamada Luna, que decía que estaba buscando _snorkacks_de _cuernos arrugados_. Dice que el carruaje lo llevan caballos alados invisibles... los ha llamado de otra forma, pero no me acuerdo... Dice que sólo los ven las personas que han visto morir a alguien...

- ¿Snor-qué? – Dijo Natsuki, que estaba perpleja.

- _S__norkacks_de _cuernos arrugados__... al parecer son muy tímidos... – empezó a decir Nao._

- De todos modos, nosotras hemos visto morir a gente y tampoco vemos los caballos esos... – Aportó Shizuru.

- A lo mejor no están muertos... – dijo Nao ala defensiva.

- Pues no sé cómo va a estar vivo alguien sin cabeza... – Dijo Natsuki con ironía.

- Bueno, mira a Himeko. No tiene cerebro y aún vive...- Aportó Nao.

- Sí, ya, pero ahí influyen fuerzas oscuras.***.. – Dijo Mai ominosamente.

- Pues yo creo que la chica esa te ha engañado... – dijo Natsuki incrédula.

- ¿Bueno, subís o no? Los cascos de los caballos se oyen bastante cerca... – Dijo Nao toda presurosa.

Himeko, fuera de carácter, dijo en esos momentos:

- En realidad la autora me ha estado dando vueltas alrededor de este árbol mientras discutíais, para daros tiempo a tener esa conversación tan larga. Se suponía que os estaba pisando los talones...

- Ejem... ¡vamos, todas al carruaje! – Con lo cual todas se metieron en la diligencia, con destino incierto.

Himeko, ya metida en su papel:

- ¡Chikane-chaaaaannn!

Con lo cual comenzó una persecución por todo el bosque****.

El carruaje sin caballos llegó al lado de un árbol retorcido, donde procedió a echar a sus ocupantes.

- ¡Oh! ¡No! ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Dijo Mai llorando*****, la cual aún no se había repuesto de los acontecimientos de la cabaña.

- ¡Aquí hay una tumba que pone Himeko! – Dijo Mikoto mirando a su alrededor.

- Pero, ¿esto no es un huerto de calabazas? – Dijo Natsuki mirando también la zona.

- Bueno, la cosa tiene su lógica... – dijo Shizuru.

- Yo propongo que abramos la tumba, a ver qué le falta a la descerebrada esta. – Dijo Natsuki con prisa, removiendo la tierra de la tumba.

- ¡Date prisa! ¡Ya está aquí! – Dijo Mai con un grito de terror.

- ¡Aquí no hay nada! – Dijo al final, Natsuki.

La katana estaba a punto de seccionar otra cabeza, en concreto la de Shizuru, cuando Natsuki tuvo una gran idea.

- ¡Toma! – La chica del pelo azul le lanzó una calabaza a la jinete. Esta, tras unos minutos de largo pensamiento (he dicho largo, por lo que tarda, no profundo), se cortó la cabeza y en su lugar se puso la calabaza.

Entonces, con su caballo y todo, saltó sobre las raíces del árbol, donde se metió, y se volvió al mundo sobrenatural.

- ¡Natsuki! ¡Me has salvado la vida! – Dijo Shizuru abrazándose a ella.

- Bueno, bueno... que corra el aire... – Natsuki protestaba, pero en realidad no se apartaba mucho de la castaña.

- Natsuki, ¿cómo sabías que era la calabaza lo que quería? – Preguntó Mai aún pensativa.

- Bueno, supuse que quería una cabeza lo más parecida a la suya posible... una mejora, sin duda...

* Creo que habiendo dicho esa frase no va a acabar nada bien la cosa para Haruka...

** Ya os lo decía yo...

*** Y guionistas con poca imagniación...

**** La autora pone música de Benny _Hill__ mientras se persiguen._

***** En fin, Mai es un poco dramática, sobre todo en Mai hime... Total, por unas cuantas cabezas rodando...


End file.
